Down in the Dungeons
by cleotheo
Summary: While sneaking around in the dungeons with Blaise, Ginny spots Hermione exiting the Potions classroom looking dishevelled. Convinced her friend is having an affair with Snape, Ginny sets out to investigate. Fun, light hearted one shot.


**A/N - Just another little one shot. As always, my one shots are intended to be fun and not taken too seriously. Enjoy!**

* * *

In a deserted classroom down in the depths of the dungeons, Ginny Weasley let out a resigned sigh as she gently pushed Blaise Zabini off her. Ginny and Blaise had been happily indulging in a heated make-out session, but unfortunately curfew was rapidly approaching and Ginny had to get back to Gryffindor Tower on the seventh floor.

"Can't you stay for a bit longer?" Blaise mumbled, peppering kisses on Ginny's neck.

"I would love to, but I can't," Ginny replied regretfully. "Maybe we can meet up over the weekend when curfew is later."

"I guess that'll have to do," Blaise said with a sigh as he stepped back so Ginny could adjust her clothes. "Although we wouldn't have this problem if you weren't ashamed of me."

"I'm not ashamed of you," Ginny protested. "I just know how Ron will react if he finds out I'm with a Slytherin."

"I say balls to your brother," Blaise snorted. "I can handle Weaselbee."

"I told you not to call him that," Ginny warned as she fastened her blouse and smoothed her skirt down.

"Sorry, it's habit," Blaise replied with a shrug, not overly concerned that Ginny would get mad at him for insulting her brother.

"I know he's annoying, and the reason we're keeping this quiet, but he's still my brother," Ginny continued. "And I would rather you didn't call him names."

"I try my best not to do it again," Blaise vowed.

Satisfied with Blaise's answer, Ginny gave her secret boyfriend a quick peck before darting out of the old deserted classroom. Taking a moment to regain her bearings, Ginny carefully made her way towards the stairs that led to the main body of the school. The last thing she wanted to do was be caught sneaking around the dungeons. She had no idea how she would explain what she was doing, so more than likely her romance with Blaise would come to light and she wasn't ready to deal with Ron's reaction just yet.

After five minutes, Ginny only had one more corridor to pass through before reaching the stairs. Unfortunately it was the corridor where the Potions classroom, Potions storeroom and Professor Snape's office were located. When she'd snuck past earlier there'd been no sign of the formidable head of Slytherin, however when she entered the corridor this time, Ginny was dismayed to see light coming from under the classroom door. As she snuck nearer, her heart sunk further when she noticed the door was actually open a crack. Carefully creeping down the corridor, things got worse for Ginny when she heard voices in the classroom. She couldn't hear what was being said or who the voices belonged to, but it was bad luck that she now had to sneak past the room with people present.

Steeling herself to move past the Potions classroom, Ginny had just begun to creep forward when the door was suddenly pulled open. Frantically looking around, Ginny spotted a nearby alcove and darted into the shadows. From the alcove she had a perfect view of the classroom, and she was just hoping that she was invisible in the darkness. From her spot in the alcove, Ginny heard a feminine laugh coming from Snape's classroom, before a figure emerged into the corridor.

Ginny gazed in shock as her friend, Hermione Granger stepped into the corridor. Hermione was looking slightly flushed and to Ginny's horror, the bottom few buttons on her blouse were fastened wrong. It didn't take a genius to work out what Hermione had been doing in Snape's classroom, she only hoped Snape didn't turn up and catch her friend. Although Ginny was slightly taken aback that Hermione was fooling around with a Slytherin.

"Is directly after lunch tomorrow okay?" Hermione asked, looking back into the classroom. "I've got a free period before Transfiguration."

"That will be fine," Severus Snape replied, much to Ginny's shock and horror.

Ginny's shock deepened even more when Hermione turned to leave and the figure of their Potions master appeared in the doorway. For the first time Ginny could remember, Snape wasn't wearing his long black robes. He was dressed in a pair of black trousers and a crisp white shirt.

"Hermione, don't forget this," Snape called, holding a lacy green bra out to the young Gryffindor.

"Damn," Hermione hissed as she yanked the material out from Snape's hand. "Sorry about that."

"Be careful where you leave it, we don't want any nasty rumours flying around do we?" Snape responded, and Ginny could hear the amusement in his voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the Potions Professor as she stuck the bra in her pocket, before turning and disappearing out of sight. Snape chuckled at her retreating back, before going back into his classroom and firmly shutting the door behind him.

Still reeling from what she'd seen and heard, Ginny darted from her hiding place and ran along the corridor as fast as she could. Rushing up the stairs that led to the dungeons, she entered the main body of the school and flew up to Gryffindor Tower as fast as she could. When she entered the common room, she found her brother Ron sitting beside the fire playing chess with his best friend, Harry Potter.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked his sister.

"In the library, doing homework," Ginny answered.

"With no books?" Harry questioned, raising a sceptical eyebrow at the redheaded witch.

"It was a shared assignment, my partner has the books," Ginny replied, impressing herself with how easy the lie slipped from her lips. Maybe spending so much time with Blaise was rubbing off on her.

"Did you see Hermione on your travels?" Ron asked, barely glancing up from the board as he considered his next move.

"Why would I have seen Hermione?" Ginny asked in a jittery voice.

"Because you were in the library, her favourite place in the whole school," Harry replied with a laugh.

"I wouldn't be so sure that's her favourite place," Ginny muttered under her breath.

Luckily Harry and Ron didn't hear her, nor did they ask her more questions regarding their friend as right at that moment the door to the common room swung open and Hermione entered the room. Ginny could instantly see her friend had taken a few minutes to tidy herself up. She no longer looked flushed, her blouse was fastened correctly, and Ginny could see the outline of the straps of her green bra. Obviously she'd gotten redressed after leaving Snape.

"Are you okay Ginny, you look pale?" Hermione asked as she approached her friends.

"I'm not feeling too good," Ginny replied. "I think I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Before anyone could question her further, Ginny bolted from the common room and headed for her dorm room. As she got ready for bed and curled up to go to sleep, she tried to think of a reasonable explanation of what she'd seen, but unfortunately none were forthcoming. The only explanation she could think of was the most obvious one, that Hermione was having an affair with Professor Snape.

* * *

The following day, Ginny was still trying to come to terms with what she'd seen down in the dungeons. Over breakfast, she'd watched Hermione and Snape for any signs that something was going on, but they never even glanced in each other's direction. She was just beginning to think she'd been mistaken the previous evening, when a conversation took place that had her suspicions aroused yet again.

"Hermione can you help us with out Transfiguration homework this afternoon?" Ron asked.

"Why have you not already done your homework?" Hermione questioned, giving her two best friends an unimpressed glare. "It's due this afternoon."

"We meant to do it, but time just got away from us," Harry confessed.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you," Hermione said to her friends.

"But what about over lunch?" Ron asked. "Surely you can help us as we eat."

"Sorry I have a meeting in the head's office," Hermione replied with a shrug.

"Can't you cancel?" Ron asked.

"Not without getting Draco mad at me," Hermione answered. "We agreed on the meeting days ago."

Harry and Ron briefly grumbled about the blond Head Boy, which Hermione and Ginny just ignored. The pair had been moaning all year about Draco Malfoy being appointed Head Boy, and nothing Hermione could say would make them see that he was the best wizard for the job. Although their attitude was just another reason why Ginny was reluctant to tell Ron she was involved with a Slytherin.

"What about the period before Transfiguration?" Harry checked.

"Sorry, I'm helping Professor Snape for extra credit," Hermione replied.

Ginny's eyes nearly bugged out at Hermione's admittance that she was heading down to the dungeons after lunch. Unfortunately, Ginny had lessons all day so she couldn't sneak down to the dungeons to find out just what Hermione's extra credit included.

* * *

Ginny's mind was still on Hermione when she met up with Blaise later that evening. Of course, Blaise instantly knew something was bothering Ginny, and it didn't take him long to wrangle it out of her.

"You have to be joking," Blaise laughed when Ginny confessed her suspicions. "Hermione and Snape. That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard."

"I swear, it's true," Ginny protested. "She was leaving his classroom, and he handed her the bra she'd forgotten. I'm telling you, they're having an affair."

"Come on, Snape wouldn't shag a student," Blaise said. "There has to be another explanation. Maybe Hermione is involved with a Slytherin."

"But why was Snape handling her bra?" Ginny questioned. "If she was with someone else, why was he returning her bra? It makes no sense. And I'm telling you Blaise, he thought it was funny that she'd left it behind. He wasn't acting as though he'd caught her with another student."

"There has to be another explanation," Blaise insisted.

"I'll prove it to you then," Ginny declared. "Tomorrow night we're going to hide in Snape's classroom and catch him and Hermione at it."

"And what if they're not in his classroom tomorrow?" Blaise asked.

"Then we keep trying until we catch them," Ginny replied. "Are you in?"

Blaise briefly considered, before nodding his head. While he didn't for one minute believe Hermione was having an affair with Snape, he was curious about what was going on. It was intriguing that the Gryffindor golden girl was sneaking about down in the dungeons.

* * *

The following evening, Blaise and Ginny both finished their dinner as quickly as possible and snuck down to the dungeons. Since they knew Snape was still up in The Great Hall, they didn't worry about being caught as they snuck into the Potions classroom.

"Where do we hide?" Blaise asked.

Ginny looked around the classroom, trying to find the perfect place to hide. "The supply cupboard."

The main Potions store was in a larger cupboard along the corridor, but in the corner of the Potions classroom was a smaller cupboard with limited stocks inside. Even though the contents of the cupboard was limited, it was still pretty packed so it was a tight squeeze with both Ginny and Blaise hidden inside the cupboard.

"We'll not be able to see anything," Blaise pointed out as they pulled the door shut behind them.

"I know," Ginny replied with a sigh. "We'll just have to listen and build a picture from what we hear."

"I'm not sure what's more disturbing, building a picture of Snape shagging a student or witnessing it," Blaise muttered.

"Ssh," Ginny hissed. "I think I hear someone coming."

The pair lapsed into silence as the door to the Potions classroom swung open and they heard footsteps on the stone floor. For an awful minute they thought the footsteps were heading their way, but they carried on walking past the cupboard.

"Who do you think it is?" Blaise whispered as quietly as he could.

"I don't know, Snape possibly," Ginny whispered back.

For nearly ten minutes the pair remained crouched in the cupboard, listening as Snape bustled around his classroom. They were both coming to the conclusion that they'd wasted an evening together when they heard the door to the classroom open for the second time. Perking up, they leant forward and pressed their ears to the door in order to hear what was happening in the classroom.

"Draco," Snape said in greeting.

"Hey, Sev," Draco replied.

"Sev?" Ginny mouthed to Blaise in confusion.

"Snape's Draco's godfather," Blaise whispered in explanation.

Ginny nodded in understanding as she turned her attention back to events in the classroom. Unfortunately, Snape and Draco were just chatting and there was no hint that Hermione would be appearing any time soon. After a few minutes the conversation in the classroom went quiet and Blaise and Ginny were left to wonder what was going on. They were even more curious about what was happening, when they heard footsteps disappearing into what they thought was most likely Snape's office.

"Do you think Snape's left the classroom, or Draco?" Blaise whispered. He was still fairly confident that there was someone in the classroom, but they didn't know who.

Before Ginny could reply, they heard the footsteps coming back out of the office and into the classroom.

"I'll see you later, Draco," Snape said.

"Yeah, see you later," Draco replied.

From the cupboard, Blaise and Ginny heard someone exit the room and shut the door behind them. Once again they were left with what they assumed was Snape in his classroom. A few minutes later, the door opened yet again and someone else entered the room. Instantly they could tell it was a female who'd entered the room as their footsteps were lighter and they got a faint whiff of vanilla based perfume.

"Hey sexy," Hermione purred, confirming who had entered the room.

"Told you," Ginny whispered to Blaise, unable to keep a smug smirk from appearing on her lips.

"Ssh," Blaise hissed, straining to hear what was going on. He hadn't heard a response from whoever Hermione had greeted, but something had clearly been said as Hermione was laughing lightly.

"So here I am, reporting for detention, Sir," Hermione said in a flirtatious manner. "Do I get my punishment for being a bad girl?"

"Office, now," A deep male voice ordered.

"Was that Snape?" Ginny questioned quietly. To be honest the voice didn't sound like either Snape or Draco.

"I think so," Blaise replied. "It sounded more like him than Draco."

Outside the cupboard they heard footsteps making their way to the office, before the closing of the door signalled they were alone in the classroom. Quietly the pair cracked open the door to the cupboard and once they were sure they were alone, they crept out into the deserted Potions classroom.

"Now do you believe me?" Ginny asked, still keeping her voice low.

Blaise nodded as he tiptoed nearer to the closed office door. He didn't even have to get that close to hear feminine moans and the sound of a couple messing around. Hurrying away from the office door, Blaise grabbed hold of Ginny's hand and hurried her out of the Potions classroom. As the pair rushed off to discuss what they heard they missed Snape exiting the large supply cupboard and heading back towards his classroom carrying an armful of empty potion vials.

* * *

Severus Snape shook his head as he entered his classroom and found it empty. Glancing at his closed office door he hoped Draco and Hermione weren't misusing his desk. He'd agreed to let the head students meet up in his classroom for privacy, but he drew the line at them going at it on his desk in the office. Although if he stayed out of the office long enough he would never know what they were doing in there, and that might be preferable to knowing what exactly the pair had been doing.

Heading to the supply cupboard in the corner, Snape set about replenishing the stocks and making a note of what he needed to replace. He worked for nearly half an hour before the door to his office opened and a laughing Draco and Hermione emerged.

"I hope I won't find any more underwear, Hermione," Snape called. A few days earlier he'd been rather stunned to find her lacy bra hanging over the back of his chair.

"Don't worry, it's all accounted for," Hermione reassured the Potions Professor with a smile.

"Yep, every last piece," Draco added, patting his trouser pocket.

Snape shook his head at his godson, not really wanting to know what souvenir he had hiding in his pocket. "Is my office still tidy?"

"Yes, we were good," Draco answered.

"I doubt that," Snape muttered. "But as long as you don't leave a mess, and I don't have to witness your encounters, everything's fine."

"Well, I should be heading back," Hermione said, checking her watch.

Much to Snape's embarrassment, Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and gave her a searing kiss. Snape felt awkward enough witnessing the kiss, but he became distinctly uncomfortable when Draco's hand slipped under Hermione's skirt, raising it just enough so that the Potions Professor got a quick glimpse of bare skin. Clearing his throat, Snape deliberately turned away from the couple as they parted and said their goodbyes.

"You really need to tell people," Snape muttered once Hermione was gone and he was alone with his godson. "Then you won't have to sneak around my classroom."

"Even if we told everyone, we would still need a place to meet," Draco pointed out. "Besides, I'm supposed to be trying to convince Potter and Weasley I'm not that bad before we tell them. Hermione thinks things will run smoother if they don't think I'm evil."

"And how's that working?" Snape asked. He knew for a fact that Draco and Hermione's friends still didn't see eye to eye and just last week they'd been caught throwing hexes at each other.

"It's not," Draco confessed. "I just find Potter and Weasley so annoying. It's impossible not to try and wind them up, because let's face it, it's ridiculously easy to do. All I have to do is look at them and they're annoyed."

"They aren't the easiest people to like," Snape agreed. "But if you're serious about Hermione, you're going to have to learn to tolerate them."

"I know," Draco replied with a sigh. "I'll just have to try harder."

Saying goodbye to his godfather, Draco left the potions classroom and headed for the Slytherin dorms. However, on his way to the dorms he passed a supposedly empty classroom and heard voices inside. Being naturally nosey, he stopped to listen and quickly pinpointed one of the voices as belonging to his best friend, Blaise Zabini. The fact the second voice was a girl didn't surprise him with Blaise, but he was surprised that the pair seemed to be having a conversation rather than engaging in a bit of fun. Altering his position beside the door, he managed to look inside and was surprised to find Blaise was sitting talking to Ginny Weasley. It was obvious they were more than friends and Draco wondered why Blaise hadn't mentioned he was shagging a Gryffindor. But then again, he hadn't confided in Blaise about Hermione.

Deciding to leave his friend to his privacy, Draco was just about to step away from the door when he heard Hermione's name mentioned. Curious as to why they were talking about his girlfriend, he hung around and listened to their conversation.

"Ron and Harry will go mad," Ginny muttered. "How could Hermione do this?"

"I have to admit, I never would have pictured her for the type to be shagging in the Potions Professors office," Blaise remarked.

"Nor would I," Ginny admitted. "Do you think I should confront her?"

"But that means confessing that we were spying," Blaise pointed out. "Do you want to do that?"

"Not really, but she owes us an explanation," Ginny replied.

"Let's sleep on it and discuss it again tomorrow," Blaise suggested.

When Ginny nodded in agreement, Draco slipped away from the classroom and continued on his way. He would have to grab Hermione tomorrow and warn her that Ginny and Blaise were on to them. It looked like their relationship was going public, whether Potter and Weasley were ready to deal with it or not.

* * *

The following day, there was a peculiar atmosphere between Hermione and Ginny. Draco had managed to warn Hermione that Ginny was onto them, but every time Hermione tried to approach Ginny to talk to her the redhead managed to avoid her. Ginny meanwhile was in turmoil as she tried to work out what to do for the best. She wanted to confront Hermione over what she knew, but at the same time she didn't want to fall out with her friend, and she knew the repercussions of Hermione's affair with Snape would be huge for everyone involved.

In the end neither girl had a choice over how they dealt with things as Harry and Ron stepped in. After witnessing the pair acting shifty all day, they ambushed the pair of them in the common room. They'd even roped Seamus, Neville and Dean into things, and the five boys blocked either girl from running away from the situation.

"We want the truth," Ron said to Hermione and Ginny. "What's going on between the pair of you?"

"If you've had an argument, will you please just make up," Harry said. "The atmosphere is getting to everyone."

"We haven't had an argument," Ginny said.

"Then why are you avoiding each other?" Ron demanded.

Hermione looked at Ginny before deciding to break the ice. "I know that you know."

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Draco overheard you talking to Blaise," Hermione replied.

"Malfoy knows?" Ginny questioned with a gasp.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed with a nod. "And I'm sorry I didn't confide in you, but I just didn't know how."

"Yeah, I imagine it would be hard to confess," Ginny said with an understanding smile. "It's doesn't mean I approve though," She added hastily.

"You've got room to talk," Hermione snorted. "Draco said you looked mighty friendly with Blaise."

"You're with Blaise Zabini?" Ron questioned his sister, turning slightly red at the thought of his sister going out with the biggest womaniser in school.

"Not now Ron," Ginny scolded, batting her brother off. "This is more important."

"I don't see how my relationship is more important than yours," Hermione said. "We're both involved with Slytherins."

"You too?" Harry gasped at his best friend.

"Yes, me too," Hermione replied. "I'm seeing a Slytherin."

"Not just any Slytherin though," Ginny remarked.

"Fine, he's not just any Slytherin," Hermione admitted with a sigh. "But is any wonder I kept it a secret if this is the reaction I get. You know Ginny, I thought you would have understood more than anyone else."

"I get it, he's rather hot in his own way," Ginny conceded. "But it's just wrong, Hermione."

"Who the bloody hell are we talking about here?" Ron demanded.

"Snape," Ginny said.

"Draco," Hermione answered at the exact same time as Ginny's answer.

"What?" Harry exploded as Hermione stared at Ginny in total and utter shock. "I'm confused."

"Aren't we all," Dean remarked. Not only was he, Seamus and Neville all interested in the conversation but they'd attracted the attention of other people in the room.

"Snape," Hermione repeated, still gazing at Ginny in shock. "You think I'm sleeping with Professor Snape."

"We heard you Hermione," Ginny said. "Plus I saw you with him the other day."

"I don't know what you've seen or heard, but you've got it all wrong," Hermione told her friend. "I've been seeing Draco Malfoy. We've been using Professor Snape's classroom to meet up and have some privacy."

"But the other day, I saw Snape hand you your bra back," Ginny said. "And last night you were with Snape in his office."

"Snape found my bra by accident," Hermione explained. "And I was in the office with Draco."

"Whoa, haven't I had hold of the wrong end of the stick," Ginny said sheepishly. "Sorry Hermione, my mistake."

"Back up a bit," Harry said to Ginny with a frown. "Before when you thought Hermione was shagging Snape, did you say he was hot in his own way?"

"I may have," Ginny replied, her cheeks turning slightly red as she realised she'd just told everyone she thought Snape was sort of hot.

"That's just sick," Ron said with a grimace.

"I'm with you on that one," Harry said to Ron. It made him shudder to think that anyone could find Snape hot. "But let's get things straight here. Ginny, you're dating Blaise Zabini?"

"I am," Ginny confirmed.

"And you're with Malfoy?" Harry checked, turning to Hermione.

"Yes."

"How on earth did that happen?" He questioned. "How are the pair of you with Slytherins?"

"And why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.

"I didn't say anything because I thought you would be angry," Ginny confessed. "I know how you feel about Slytherins, and I doubted you would approve of me seeing Blaise."

"I don't like it one bit," Ron agreed. "But it's none of my business," He admitted with a sigh. "As long as he doesn't hurt you, we'll have no major problems. The same goes with Malfoy."

"Thank you Ron," Hermione said, offering her friend a small smile. "I should have told you all earlier, then all this would have been avoided."

"You weren't to know I was going to be reasonable," Ron replied with a chuckle. He knew he had a temper at times and he knew he wasn't always the most reasonable of people so he could understand why Hermione and Ginny hadn't confided in him.

"I want you to know the same goes for me," Harry said to the girls. "I can't say the prospect of you dating Slytherins thrills me, but it's none of my business. Although like Ron, I'll make it my business if either of them hurts you."

With a feeling of relief in the air, Hermione and Ginny settled down to tell the stories of how they ended up with Slytherins. Of course the story came back to how Ginny had thought Hermione was having an affair with Snape, and they all had a good laugh at the ridiculousness of the idea that Hermione would ever have an affair with one of her Professors.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **P.S - Just a quick mention for anyone reading Children of the Dark - the start of year 5 will be posted next week.**


End file.
